


Comeuppance

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Remix, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the self-remix meme; rosaioko requested "Table Manners" from Jun's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Table Manners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270203) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



Sho and Nino are the ones who manhandle him onto the table while Aiba calls Leader.

Aiba and Sho are the ones who hold him down while Nino ties the scarves.

Aiba's the one who covers his mouth when he starts screaming threats and obscenities, and Sho's the one who decides it would be best to gag him; Nino's the one who adds the blindfold.

Nino's the one who undoes his jeans and boxers, but Sho's the one who stretches him open and works the toy into him and makes sure to hit every spot, every nerve, that makes him see stars behind the blindfold and moan through the gag. Aiba's the one who carefully zips him back up and suggests a series of experiments to ensure that the toy is really working.

All of them work him over until he's rock hard and one step away from begging.

None of them finish him off.

Ohno's the one who finally, inadvertently, makes him come before he even makes it past the genkan.

And again, later, after eating off of him.

And then _again,_ after he really does start begging.

Nino, Aiba, and Sho will all get their comeuppance. But Ohno's the one who goes first.


End file.
